Together from the Beginning
by kenzie lee-kins
Summary: All the wolves have phased. What will happen when theres something in treaty that will change the wolves and vampires lives forever. Will it end the fighting or lead to more? ECxJB M-preg
1. Chapter 1 Meeting with the Masses

Together from the Beginning

Chapter 1 Meeting with the Masses

~Jacob~

Well the hole pack is now running, for a meeting with the flippin leeches. _Oh Joy_. Sam says there's some unfinished business with the treaty, and that we should learn their scents. I don't see why we all have to go, and why is Leah acting all fidgety and nerves? All I can see in her mind is a ham sandwich? She's obviously hiding what she's thinking, it's always some sandwich. I rolled my eyes. Is she nerves of the leeches? Why we out number them 4-1? All I know is this better be good, if I'm missing House.

'WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK WHAT T.V. SHOW YOUR MISSING'. Leah screamed at me

'Ahhh' where the hell did she come from 'GO BACK TO YOUR SANDWICH LEAH'. Sigh what the hell is going on?

~Edward~

"Carlisle" I called

"Edward this is for the good of all of us. To end all the fighting. Were not going to abandon you. I'm sorry for forcing you into this son." Carlisle's heart broken

"It's fine Carlisle… at lest I won't be alone anymore." I tried to smile but how could I. Every things going to change.

~Sam~

I'm sorry Leah, this is all are ancestors fault. At least we know why your a wolf. We came to the clearing. Leah and I phased. I had the rest of the pack stay in the forest. They didn't need to be here they're just for protection.

"Carlisle it's good to see you."

"It's a pleasure to see you too Sam. So is this the lovely lady?" I nodded "Come on out Edward." The Tall bronze haired vampire walked into the clearing.

"Leah." She didn't answer "LEAH"

"I'm sorry Sam It's not him."

"What? All of are wolves have phased. EVERY ONE PHASE AND GET OUT HERE NOW! This is impossible all the wolves are male other then Leah that's why we thought she was a wolf at all. To imprint on Edward, like the treaty said… well I guess it's one of you. Now every one look at him and who ever imprinter on him step forward." No one stepped forward "WELL?" One stepped forward "Jacob?" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON.

I think it came out good, Nice cliffhanger. Whach ya think? I'm Hungary I could go for a ham sandwich. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2 Glue

Chapter 2 Glue

~Jacob~

"Jacob?" Sam questions "You Imprinted on the leech?"

"Don't call him that" I whispered It's all I could say. All I knew now was that this vampire Is the person I would be spending the rest of existence with. I wasn't going to let any one harm him, take him away from me or even call him petty names. That's all I'm here for now. Then there was darkness.

~Edward~

I listened to his thoughts. I realized it was in his nature to want to protect me that he couldn't do anything against it. He was stuck with me like glue. I would at lest let him live his life I won't take that away from him, he can keep living his life the way he wants to. I'm fine with living alone forever. I guess this proves it, being forever bonded with a dog.

He not acting right. Before I knew it he was in my arms. `I caught him, why?' I didn't even relies half the wolves had phased and were about to attack me.

"He smells like pinecones." I said

I heard a growling laugh. I turned my head into the jaws of a wolf. He was laughing. "Well hello Seth." I heard Emmett loud laugh across the field. I looked around, It looked like as if someone took a picture right as a battle was going to start, every thing was frozen. I looked down at the sleeping form in my arms, he was quite handsome. "I think he fainted, he'll be all right." I leaned down " Wake up now little wolf." I whispered. He did from the feel of his mate needing him. "Hello I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hi Jacob Black." he looked around "Your holding me." Huh well isn't he's something maybe I won't be alone, if Jacob wanted me to be there with him I will be. "You don't smell bad, you smell like marshmallows… like peeps. I like peeps."

"I think your still out of it." he nodded "Sleep my pinecone." I watched him nod off. "Make sure you tell him what's going on when he wakes up, and give him this," I handed over Jacob and a piece of paper with my number on it. "Well continue with the rest of the treaty preparations in a few days time. He should understand by then, and what he decides what he wants." I watched them phase and go. I'll have to get to know this pinecone dog. I smirked

"You seam a little to happy of who imprinted on you Edward." Rosalie mocked

"SHUT UP ROSE."

"HAHAHA you called him pinecone hehehe." Emmett rolled on the ground. I'm surrounded by idiots sigh "Peeps" Emmett squeaked

"Oh just shut up." I'm never going to hear the end of this.

~Me~

I like writing small chapters their easier to manage. I do love peeps 'I need to stop writing when I'm hungry.' The next chapter will be about Jake and the pack learning just what else is writhen on the treaty. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3 An Arranged Imprint

Chapter 3 An Arranged Imprint

~Jacob~

Ahh my head. Where the hell am I? Yes, I'm home. *sigh* I'm not alone. Dad and Sam are staring at me _creepy. _"Um…" I looked at my clock 7:39. "Good morning?"

"No night. We need to talk Jake." Sam said. I'm not in the mood… and hungry. *sigh* Lets get this over with.

"Fine but lets walk and talk, I'm hungry."

"Sue dropped shepherds pie here for you." dad informed me. THANK YOU SUE she's an angle. I got my pie, a glass of cola and 5 Tylenol. Yep life is good. My dad whispers to Sam "I don't think its hit him yet." I rolled my eyes

"I can hear you ya know. I just want an explanation why I imprinted on a vampire! Cause you seemed to have told on one this about the Treaty!" I'm a little ticked off. I mean were a pack, a family your not suppose to keep secrets! Especially when it's this big! I have to spend the rest of …of ETERNITY with a vampire, a MALE VAMPIRE that I know nothing about!

"Well, In the treaty they had… an arranged Imprint. It was created so that in the future there would be a bond bringing the Vampires and Werewolves together, to stop the fighting." Sam tried to explain

"Kind of like an arranged marriage." I groaned

"Yah exactly, except we didn't have a clue who it would be, just that it would happen."

"Then you should have told all of us about it, so we could at lest know what was going on!" I yelled "Wait… why did you only tell Leah?"

"*Sigh* I got ahead of myself. I thought that since she was the only girl wolf that she would automatically be the one to imprint. I didn't expect it to be a male. I'm sorry Jacob."

"Right… well it's fine I'll just have to talk to him then at lest get to know him. When's the next meeting?"

"ahhh 3 hours." Sam flinched ready for me to yell at him for not giving me any time to think about ANYTHING *sigh*

"FINE I'm just going to take a shower and walk there. I need time to think and I don't need any of your minds getting in the way. I'll meet you all there."

I need some time to think. It's like I'm getting married in 2 hours 25 minuets and 11 seconds. What if he doesn't like me or his family doesn't like me? What if he doesn't even want me around? Could he even do that? I hope not, It's not like I can just live with out him in my life. Douse the Treaty like, force us to like live together? I should have asked Sam some more questions before I just ran out of there. Well only 2 hours 20 minutes 57 seconds before even more of my life is changed forever. *sigh* It's going to be along night.

~Edward~

Huh he doesn't even know I've been following him. He's thinking very seriously, he doesn't relies I was there when we wrote the treaty. I've hade a long time to think about who would imprint on me. I've always had my mate picked out for me. I think that's why I never found anyone, but this wolf he's definitely that person. This imprinting thing it keeps us together, now that it's happened we can't live without each other. That solves one of your problems douse' nit, Jacob Black.

~Me~

I kind of made Edward seam a little sinister, but he's not he's just intrigued by Jacob. I mean wouldn't you be interested in the person your stuck with forever? I wonder what will happen at the next meeting? I'll give you a hint that won't help you at all. The next chapters called A Tooth Ache Yep… No help hehehe ^-^


	4. Chapter 4 A Tooth Ache

Chapter 4 A Tooth Ache

~Jacob~

4.…3.…2.…1.… I can here the feet hitting the ground, Huh right on time. The wolves are in the clearing first and a minute later `being fashionably late' the vampires come strutting to the clearing. No Edward…. Were is he?

"Right here" Edward just jumps from a tree, to standing right in front of me. How long has he been in that tree? "Since you've left your house."

"You can read minds." He looked surprised

"Well… actually Yah. How did you know?" I'm going to think it. He snickers. I sort of can just fell that you could do something extra, and also sometimes you smile or snicker for no reason. "You've only seen me two times." I Just paid close attention.

I extended my hand so he could shake it. He took it but didn't shake it. He lifted it and kissed my knuckles. That's…. nice, the coolness of his touch makes my skin seem less on fire. I wonder If his seems less cold?

"It douse, it fells as if I were alive again." He holds my hand for a while. He seems to be thinking really hard. `Tell me what your thinking about.' "Huh That this wont be that bad." I smile that's all I wanted to here.

We walk to the middle of the field, were are families were waiting. They watched all of that. I blushed Edward smirks.

"Well Jake if you hadn't just left I would have told you what were going to do now." Sam grunted. Both Sam and Carlisle were holding little wooden boxes. When they opened them there was a ring in each one. The rings were a silver gold there looks like they should be holding a stone. If there was a stone it would look like it was being held by roots, its as if the ring grew from the ground. "These rings were created for this very occasion." he took out the ring it was to small to fit on any of my fingers. I looked at Carlisle's his was the same size, I don't even think that would fit Edward's finger.

"Jacob these aren't any normal rings." Edward said "There made of a metal that technically doesn't exist. It's a living metal, they will only go on the fingers of the bonders. Take the one from Sam." I did the ring almost came alive. The stone hole opened as if ready for a stone to be added. "That ones mine but it needs something from you, its stone. That's were the painful part comes in." he frowned and picked up the ring for me, it came alive. Edward opened his mouth placed the ring right under his fang. The ring attached to his tooth, the ring pulled the tooth right out. Edward only gave a weak smile but he didn't scream or any thing. I watched as the ring devoured the tooth shaping a piece of it into a stone.

"That's amazing but looked quite painful." I said Edward smiled a new tooth already in place. I was a little nerves. Edward sensed this and held my empty hand. I took a breath and placed the ring under one of my canines. The ring took hold and ripped the tooth out, it was like getting a tooth pulled with no Novocain. I tried not to scream but I couldn't help it, Edward helped came me, rubbing circles over my hand. When the pain lessened and I could fell a new tooth growing in I breathed again. I looked at the ring that soon would be worn by the man standing next to me. The Gem was a clear murky white. I looked at the ring I would be wearing they were a matching pair.

"Ok now put the rings on." Sam's being pushy Edward took the hand he was holding and put the ring in front of my ring finger. The ring came alive again, it grew and crawled on my finger and secured it's self on. It's almost like the ring has a heart beat. I smiled and took Edward's hand and placed the ring at his finger and watch it attach to his finger.

"It has something I don't have." Edward frowned `do you miss it?' "Sometimes"

"Do these things eat?" I asked

"No they survive on the bond between you, and they will acted thru your emotions." Carlisle said

"Like mood rings. Why do we have to wear them?"

"Well with them it will be easer for you to be away from each other for a few days….and if one of you were to die you could go on living but my guess is it would still be hard for ether of you." I was kind of upset These rings would lesson the need for each other. Would that mean we wouldn't need to be together? He probably wouldn't want me around anyways.

"That's not true, these rings are there incase we are ever separated. I want you here I wouldn't push you away, If you want me with you."

"Really, good even with these rings I still have the urge to be there for you. I can't help it. I'm sorry you got stuck with me, you should have had Leah imprint on you at lest she's a she."

"That doesn't mater to me I'm glad it was you. I find you quite interasting." I looked down at him. He might be shorter bet he's definitely taking the lead. He's looking at me with his crisp gold eyes. He pulled me down and lightly placed his lips on mine. It's as if he's scared to hurt me, huh I'm not some push over. Just as I thought that he pushed in more fully taking my lips. He cools me down to a sunny spring day instead of my uswale infurno self. We pull away. I like my lips umm sugar.

"Thank you your like my personal bottle of Pinesoul" he says as he liked his own lips. I hear giggles and groans. I looked around and relies every one is staring at us, I redden.

"Can we PLEASE go home before I gag and die." Pale asks Sam

"Yes lets go home." Sam says I watch my pack leave. I didn't notice someone come and tackle me. I looked at what hit me it felt like a train but it was this little petite girl.

"Um Hi"

"HI I'M ALICE"

"Um nice to mete you I'm Jacob."

"YOU HAVE TO COME TO ARE HOUSE TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL K?"

"Um Ok"

"GOOD, BYE JACOB" she kissed me on the check and basicly disapered

"Um bye" but she was already gone

"*sigh* that would be one of my sisters. Come on I'll walk you home."

"Yah thanks I NEED a nap."He laughs at me and we have a nice quite walk home that wasn't acquered at all, and the night ends with a kiss.

~Me~

I think that was a sappy ending to this chapter. Longest one sofar yay ^-^


	5. Chapter 5 Sisters In Laws

Chapter 5 Sisters in-law

~Edward~

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked as me and Rosalie watched as Alice clean an already clean house. We stayed home today to prepare for Jacobs visit, I really don't see why?

"I'm getting ready for are girl time." she said

"Jacob's a dude Alice." Rosalie having a blond moment

"No dah Rose! But it's not like were gonna get another sister so I plan on having Jake be are new sister in-law! Just think Rose we can dress him up in cute little outfits…" she gets all dreamy eyed "And well FORCE him to be GIRLY and hang out with us!" I twitch She could be quite scary some times. T-T

"You plan on ME hanging out with that mutt? You've finally lost it Alice."

"Alice try not to kill him please. Rose you have to be nice to your new sister in-law." Alice squealed { I LOVE YOU EDWARD} she ran up and grabbed my neck and I twirled her around. Rose growled and rolled her eyes {huh _fine _I'll hangout with him, But it's not for _you_ it's for Alice, and I'll act the way I please, _thank you_.} *sigh* Good enough.

I went out side were Emmett and Jasper were playing pick up logs. [HA] "Jasper, Alice is off her rocker again."

"I heard. Huh I think its quite funny-"

"SO HE'S GONNA BE ON THE BOTTOM!" *sigh* this is why my family is the way it is. Carlisle and Esme are the quiet, loving mother and father. Rosalie and Emmett are the stupid, loud mouthed couple. Jasper and Alice are perfect because there both strange but seem to under stand each other the best. Huh and me and Jacob are the new interspecies Gay couple, together by force but that didn't stop us…yep that's family.

"I'd say so Emmett huh." I smirked

"You don't seem to mind Ed hehehe." I rolled my eyes. I don't care why would I? I've been around for over a 100 years I learned to understand almost everything. This is just another part of that.

"Edward is fine with it Em…He's actually quite happy about it." Jasper read my feelings, Emmett smirked.

"I'm Ok with it Ed, he seems perfected for you." Emmett couldn't help but giggle. "I can't wait to get a chance to play with him." That sounds wrong…

"I'm fine with it to Ed, he was feeling the same feelings that you were, you both seem to care for each other." Jasper gave me a small happy smile. He was thinking happy thoughts about me being happy after all these years… In one picture there were three small children playing in a sunny field lightly glistening. They were beautiful.

"What was that?" I gasped

"I don't know." he whispered holding his head "Are minds triggered something."

"Do you think it means anything?"

"I don't know."

~Jacob~

Huh my dad has seemed even more motherly then normal. He seemed so giddy when he heard Bella was coming to live with Charlie. Bella had all was been like another sister to me, so that means that she's another daughter to Billy. That or he's just happy to get to see Charlie. _See I'm not the only fruit cake. _Anyways Charlie bought her a truck I fixed up and were going to go visit.

"Bells It's good to see ya."

"Wow Jake you've gotten…big."

"You know me, I like to eat."

"Aw what's this? It's so beautiful. Where did you get it or _who's it from?_" she ogled my ring.

"Ahh I got it from my…" I tried to look for help from my dad but he and Charlie were gone. I was poked in the back. "FIANCE." Shit.

"OMG Jake your engaged?"

"Ahun." Shit shit shit I'm so stupid

"What's her name?" HA

"Ahh Ellen?"

"Aww I love that name." she squealed "You wana drive to school with me? And dose Ellen go to school with us?" Huh Ellen's _closer_ then you think Bells *sigh*.

"No Bells I go to school on the reservation and Ellen doesn't go to school with me."

"Ok… huh? Where'd are dads go?" She looked around. I should save her virgin eyes, mine sure weren't.

"Um let them be, there some were, let's just leave."

"Is there something I should know?"

"You have no idea."

~Me~

Oh Gods The bitch is here. The only reason I put her in this story is to bash her or kill her off later… yep I went there with Charlie and Billy, and I _wonder _what those 3 children roll will play? And what could Alice be planning for Jacob? What's the Pack still fell about all this? Even I don't Know…I'm a bad liar ^-^


	6. Chapter 6 A new family and a lost home

Chapter 6 A New Family and A Lost Home

~Jacob~

Sigh Bella just went on and on. I ended up being late for school. Missing half of my favorite class, food science. I love food, and if there's a class about food I'm there. After food science I had L.A., then Math, and a study hall. Then there's lunch and I'd get to see all the guys.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey" they all said kind of sad or disappointed. They were all kind of just staring at there food. Except for Paul he was glaring at me.

"God guys how died?"

"It's more like who's going to die." Paul said

"What?"

"Jake just go sit some were else." Embry pleaded

"What? Why?"

"Your not welcome here anymore. You, your bloodsucker and your faggot father are to never be seen on our land again!" Paul screamed over the hole cafeteria. So he was pulling the shots. Oh I would leave to talk to Sam but I wouldn't leave empty handed.

"You think you can tell me what to do and say that about me and my family? Well you have another thing coming Pa-" My cell phone vibrated _now what?_ dad?

"Hello?"

"Jake were are you?" he sounded panicked

"At school about to kick Paul's ass." I glared at Paul

"That's what I was afraid of, Jake you have to come strait home."

"What? Why?" There was along pause "Dad?"

"We've been banished Jake." he sounded on the verge of braking down "Were going to go stay at Charlie's for a while… maybe forever. Just come home."

"Ok dad." I hung up the phone. "Fine if you guys don't want me here I'll just leave. I have a new family that want and excepts me, bye. Oh and don't come crying to me when you need bailing out, because I wont come."

Why are they doing this? Are ancestors are the ones that started all of this. But if they're going to just get rid of part of their own family then FINE It's their loss, they don't disserve me or my father. And Paul he imprinted on MY OWN SISTER for crying out loud. Rebecca won't be to happy when she hears her brother and father have been banished.

Finally got to… well are _old _home. You know for a guy in a wheelchair dad can move around pretty well. He must have had almost everything packed… not like there's much anyway.

"I'm here dad."

"Oh good help me move these boxes. Charlie will be here in a few minutes to help bring stuff to his house."

"How did you get him to take us in?"

"Ha he's been wanting us to move in with him for awhile now." we both blush

"Huh any thing to get into your pants huh dad."

"WHAT NO!!!" I rolled my eyes "How can you be so came about all this?"

"It's there lose dad if they can't deal with the way we are then screw um." sigh "I'm gonna go pack the stuff in the garage." he nodded. The garage must have had more things in it then the house. It was sad having to pack up every thing I was working on, all the memories I was leaving behind.

Then he just shows up when I need him. `Edward hold me please' he nodded and was there. He brought me out side to get some air. I showed him what had happed, I didn't want to explain it again.

"This isn't good." Edward said

"Tell me about it. Sigh I have a felling all hell's going to brake lose." He sighed he new it was probably true. "Will you tell Alice I won't be able to come? I've go a lot to do and think about."

"She new before me." he smirked

"That little freak, can see the future, _can't she_?"

"Huh Jacob you cease to amaze me."

"it's a gift." I said and he kisses me on the for head

"I'm sorry for this."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. None of us could have controlled any of this. Their just trying just putting the blame on use, to hide their own prejudice selves. Their quit pathetic going against their own treaty." He still looked as if he was to blame "Sigh would it make you fell better if I treated you like a slave for a whale?"

"Maybe, what do you want me to do?"

"Put all the stuff in the garage nicely organized in flat of my truck." he nodded. Boy was I "surprised" that he was done in 5 minutes. "Good now carry me to the house we have to help my dad with the rest of the stuff."

"Hehe ok" we only got to the front of the house before he stopped. I looked at him he was frozen listening to the surroundings "I don't know if you want to go in there."

Huh? I looked around Charlie police car was here… "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD TWICE IN ONE DAY! THAT'S IT THEY CAN FEND FOR THEM SELVES. Sigh Edward drive me to the swans house, we'll just bring the stuff in the Rabbit." When we were driving I sighed some more "You know for two middle aged men they have a lot of ENERGY, TO MUCH if you ask me." He just kept laughing at me "And I Have to live in the same house with them. Oh I fell bad for Bella she doesn't know yet." I felt like a old lady complaining but I didn't care.

"Who's Bella?"

"Oh she's Charlie's daughter she's a year older then me. She just came to live with her dad. She's quit pretty. We've Known each other since we were little, she's like a sister." Edward seemed relieved when I said sister. I smirked `there's nothing for you to be worried about, I only want you.' I leaned over and kissed his temple. "I like seeing you all nervous though" I said seductively and nibbled on his ear. I didn't notice we had reached the house, I did notice when he stiffened.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." and he was gone. Huh he must be shy _cute._

~Edward~

There was know way in hell that I actually wanted to leave. No it was this smell I just wanted to kill how ever was making it. I had to get out of there. Who ever this Bella person was I wanted her dead. I didn't want her any where near my Jacob.

~Me~

Aww isn't that sweet Edward wants Bella dead yay. Aww Jake thought Edward was nervous_ not_. Blame Bella if she wasn't there Edward would have ravished are little Jacob. ^-^


	7. Chapter 7 A Party and Visitors

Chapter 7 A Party and Visitors

~Edward~

I ran home as fast as I could, before I did something I regret. When I walked thru the door Alice was hanging up her cell phone. Who was she calling? every ones home.

"Alice how were you talking to?" I asked

"Oh hi Edward. I was just talkin to Jacob. I invited him, Billy, Charlie, and Bella to a picnic." she smiled happily, but I wasn't

"ARE YOU INSANE ALICE! YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT THING COME HERE!" I yelled angrily.

"EDWARD! How can you say that, I thought you liked Jacob!" She argued back.

"Sigh not Jacob that… that female. You don't understand Alice" I rubbed my temples

"Edward you haven't even meet her!"

"No but I've smelt her." Alice gave me a confused look

"What? Do you see her as a threat? Do you think she's going to steal Jacob from you? I don't think Jacob would do that to you. There's no need to worry… Edward?" She touched my arm. I looked into her glowing eyes.

"I don't want to do something we'll all regret… Alice I don't want to kill her." I whispered she hugged me "I don't want to hurt Jacob." `You'll just have to be careful Edward. Just remember that Jacob doesn't want you to hurt her… Think that he's told you not to hurt her' She thought "Huh thanks Alice."

~Jacob~

I was so happy when I walked thru that door of my new house. Bella came rushing over to me and gave me a big hug.

"HI Jake I'm so glad your going to live with us." Bella squealed happily "By the way Jake, why are you moving in with us?" I obviously couldn't tell her the truth. So why not hit two birds with one stone.

"My dad felt it was time for him to settle down again." She looked at me strangely. It took her a while to say any thing.

"I'm not marring your dad Jacob." She put her hands on her hips. I slapped my forehead. God she's an idiot.

"NO BELLA YOU IDIOT!!!" I flicked her "Your dad." Yet again she didn't answer she just stared into space. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"HI JACOB!!!" A high picked squeal of Joy said

"Hi Alice." She's always so hyper. If she was a human you think she ran off of pixie sticks.

"Don't worry about Bella she'll come out of it in a minute. I'm sorry you couldn't come tonight. So I wanted to invite you, Bella, Charlie and Billy to a picnic at are house tomorrow. To get to know each other better."

"That would be nice sure we'll go, It's the least I can do for blowing you off today." I moved the phone away from my ear as Alice let out another squeal

"YAY I'll see you there come around 3 Kay?"

"Yep see you Alice." Alice let out a squeal good bye and I hung up the phone. I looked over at Bella. She was still standing there "You gonna be alright Bells?"

"Huh? Oh yah. I'm actually glad my dad wasn't alone after my mom left." I nodded "Were are they any way?"

"Um their still at the house." ^-^;

"Oh ok. How were you talking to?"

"Alice Cullen, were going over to there house tomorrow for a picnic." I explained

"Cool, will Ellen be there?"

"You'll see."

~Tomorrow~

My dad was looking forwarded to the picnic with the Cullen family. He's says that he'll follow the treaty and he want's to meet his new _family in-law, _and Charlie was going if we were all going. The first night in the Swan house was nice. I had Charlie's old room on the 2nd floor and him and Billy moved into a bedroom on the 1st floor, so stairs wouldn't be a problem for my dad. The room I had was definitely bigger then the one I had before.

When we got to the Cullen house, I couldn't believe how pretty their house was. It was old but modern at the same time, with a picnic set out on the front lawn, there wasn't a back yard just trees. It's as if the house is apart of the forest. All the Cullen's were out side ether playing volleyball or just acting casual. We all piled out of the police car `it was the only thing that had enough room in it.' It was kind of acquired at first just standing there, but of course Alice came over and introduced her self and dragged us over to every one else `who were now lined up'

"Hi I'm Alice! You must be Bella, Billy and Charlie." she introduced "This is My Jasper, are brother Emmet, are sister Rosalie, this is Are Father Carlisle, are mother Esme and…EDWARD GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" she stomped her foot. Slowly Edward walked out of the house "Really Edward your being so dramatic."

"Sorry, I'm Edward." Edward introduced and walked over to me and leaned his head on my shoulder `Edward, Bella doesn't know yet' I told him. I noticed that he wasn't breathing `Are you ok?' he nodded and turned to Bella "It's nice to meet you Bella." he said with little emotion he held out his hand. She didn't take it, just stared at it. Then she grabbed mine. She smirked

"Hello Ellen. _A lovely set of rings you have there_." She can figure this out but not about people she's known her entire life?! "Jake you stupid idiot you could have told me. Sigh we'll any way it's nice to meet you Edward. Oh here I made you a bunt cake." She handed Edward the cake that I was drooling over on the way here.

We eat food… well some of use did. I made shore it looked like the Cullen's eat something, aka eating most of the food. I meet the rest of the Cullen's. Esme was so nice and boy could she cook! Carlisle got along well with Billy and Charlie. Rosalie and Jasper were kind of distant. Jasper was ok just quite, it's kinda funny how different Alice and Jasper are but they seem to know each other so well. Rosalie was kinda a stuck up bitch, but Emmet was cool. The guys talked about cars and sports and the girl talked about clothes and gossip. Like a normal family picnic.

Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper challenged me, Edward and Alice to a game of volleyball. It had to be one of the most intense games of volleyball I've ever played. Are team was so going to win, but we felt something coming and everything was still. We turned to the woods as two figures stepped out into the clearing.

~Me~

I wonder who they are? Good or Bad? Will I make you wait a hole weak? Probably… I've decided to write another story but a JacobXEdward and it will have nothing to do with Twilight but there will still be Wolves and vampires don't worry. Tell me what you think? If I should write it or not! ^-^ Oh have you guy's noticed this, but like in every chapter I have hade some mention of food? I don't know *shrugs* weird. Ignore the mistakes. ^-^;


	8. Chapter 8 A New Pack Leader

Chapter 8 A Pack's New Leader

I fooled you all! We're going to the pack, to see what the hell is going on! This takes place like 8 months from where we left off well go back to where we were in the next chapter.

~Seth~

Paul had taken complete control of the pack. He must be completely crazy, and what's worse is he has almost all the wolves on his side. The only ones that seem to think Paul's gone crazy are me and Leah. Sam fought and lost against Paul, and lost all respect from the others. Paul had started to have all of us come to these meetings around the bonfire. It was like he had brainwashed all of them! That's where we find are selves now.

"What Jacob did was a disgrace to this tribe!" Paul started off "He has betrayed us all by going into the bed of our enemy and with a man none the less!"

Paul was wrong Jake couldn't have stopped who he imprinted on. I couldn't do anything to stop Paul from rising to power. We were all afraid of his power… after what happened to Sam… All I could do was watch Paul pace and shout his crazed plan… Hopefully I can come up with a plan and warn Jake.

~Paul~

This is all going great I have almost all the wolves under my control and no one has the courage or brains to stop me! I finally got rid of Sam. My plan is to get rid of those freaks of nature, and that disgrace! Sigh but this will take time well have to strengthen and come up with a plan… and there's weeding out to do.

"It is time to prepare and finally exterminate those Bloodsuckers! It's their fault that Jacob went to their side and there's no way of getting him back, he is already tainted. Sigh to us he is better off dead. Now some of you might think that it is wrong to kill are own kin, but let us remember what imprinting is for. Imprinting is between a man and a woman, between two males there is no way for children to be conserved, no way to continue the line. It is that vampires fault for taking Jake from us, taking him for his own sexual desires. Leah that is why you did not imprint on him. So tell me my brothers WHAT IS IT WE ARE GOING TO DO!?!"

"KILL THEM ALL!" The pack shouts

Perfect we will finally rid are land of their filth.

~Me~

This was hard to write without killing my laptop from all the homophobic shit I just wrote… SIGH stupid Paul he's like a Minnie Hitler. Speaking of Hitler he'll be in the story later. R.I.P. Sam Uley

PS I'm sorry for killing Sam and making Paul the bad guy. I did not enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 9 More Family With Sad Pasts

Chapter 9 More Family with Sad Pasts

Back to the Picnic!

~Edward~

All of us froze as the two figures arm-in-arm walked out onto are front lawn. I could tell they were not enemies. They had no intention of hurting my family… except for Bella 'no surprise there'. These people were like me and Jacob, they were here to help. The Vampire was a little taller than me, with a gray-blue soft spiky hair, and a scar running over his left gold eye. The Werewolf 'which didn't smell that bad but not as good as Jake' was taller than Jacob, had a black shinny bowl cut with a set of giant eyebrows. He was also wearing a bright green dress but was obviously male, but the strangest thing was he looked as if he was in the final stages of pregnancy?

Out of no ware Jacob phases and is standing in front of me growling at them. The bowl cut man just smiles happily and striped out of the dress, showing of a matching green thong by the way. I definitely know that there is a baby in that belly of his. The man phased into a black wolf with an orange ring around his enormous belly and his ears and tail had white tips.

I watched the surprise on Jacobs face as he was face to face with a wolf that was not of his tribe. He stopped growling and cautiously approached the new wolf. Jacob was frightened; he could no longer hear his ex-pack mates, only this new stranger. I decided to listen to their conversation.

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY THE FUCH ARE YOU HERE!?' Jacob _nicely_ asked the wolf

'Language please there's a baby present!' the man had a low but caring spunky voice. 'You don't have to be so pushy we'll tell you but let's change back so everyone can hear, I'm sure they're all as confused as you are.' Jake nodded and phased back but forgot he just destroyed his clothes, lucky for him Alice is here with enough clothing to cover the Earth twice.

"Ah now that's better, now to answer the question of whom we are. I'm Gai and this is my vampire partner Kashi." Gai giggled at the sound of Kashi's name and grabbed his arm. When Jacob was finished dressing himself he came and stud by my side.

"Tell us why are you here?" I asked

"_Well_, Mr. Hyper here felt that there was another pair like us and dragged me all the way from Germany to here just to give you advice, and doing this mind you whale being 11 months pregnant." Kashi said in an annoyed tone whale looking at his partner who didn't catch the tone in his voice cradling his belly. I could tell that Kashi was upset but not by the being here part but at his VERY pregnant partner for traveling in such a state.

"B-B-Baby… you… man… b-baby………….11 MONTHS!!!" Jacob babbled and screamed.

"Yep I think I have about a month left to go. *SIGH* I've been fat for too long" Gai pouted "OH but don't worry you'll have your own eventually!" He did this weird pose, with a blinding smile and a wink. We all twitched 'He reminds me of Alice' Speak of the devil comes running with Jasper in tow who stands next to me, whale she goes right up to Gai.

"OMG You will be a better sister then Jack could ever be OH I'm Alice by the way. Is there really a baby in there?" she rubbed his belly

"Sister?"Gai asked Alice nodded and he giggled "Yep a little boy isn't that right Lee?" he asked the baby they both squealed and went to go talk some were.

"Kashi was it? That scare could only be created by the venom from a vampire and that's not a bite mark tell me how did you get it?" Jasper asked Kashi

"I can tell you've been in wars too but I can all ready tell you mine's much sadder. It began during World War 2 my partner and I were sent to a concentration camp. I was changed there they said I smelled good and that I would be of some use to Hitler. The first thing they ordered was for me to kill my own lover, but it was easy he smelt just like her." He pointed to Bella "I don't even remember what he looked like or his name. It's not like it matters now. You see Hitler wasn't like he seemed he was a vampire he had a small army of vampires all with special abilities for different needs. That's why I have this scar, it shows what my ability is and who I was. Hitler found my ability to-."

"Hold on "I cut him off "Jacob tell me what his ability is."

"Oh ahh… He can tell if people are lying or not."

"Very impressive, you're gifted just like my Gai. You see Gai knew who all of you were before we got here."

"Specking of him what about his past, yours was awful was his just as bad?" Jacob asked

"Well Gai doesn't remember a thing before his first phase. He just wandered around as a wolf until he found me and phased back. He's been with me ever since so we really don't know what happened to him before. Gai's probably not even his real name it's just something he liked, but as long as he's happy that all that matters. "

These two will fit in just fine… and Jacob thinks so too. We'll just have to see what's in store for us all. I smiled at my family all getting to know each other huh. Children… I smiled

~Me~

I hope some of you know the pairing Gai and Kashi (Kakashi). We'll get into just what Gai and Kashi has to inform Edward and Jacob on Hehehe ^-^


	10. Chapter 10 A Little Info

Chapter 10 A little Info

~Jacob~

I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!!! Bella screamed as she stomped around the Cullen's living room 'that we were now in due to rain.'

"Ok hun come here." Gai waved her over to the white couch he was sitting on. "Now what did you see?" He asked bluntly

"I SAW TWO GAINT WOVES!" she screamed and Gai wiped the spit off his face.

"Right, what did you hear?"

"Ah… something about vampires, guys having babies, and Nazis." Bella nodded her head like an idiot.

"Well there you go sweety you answered your own question." Gai answered patting her on the shoulder and pulled out yarn and two needles from the diaper bag as Bella stomped away.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Knitting, It helps came me down." Gai said sadly "You see whenever we bring up that 'person' (Kashi's dead lover) it makes me relies if he was there when I found Kashi that Kashi would chose him over me. In the beginning I was just a burden to him."

"*Sigh* When will it get thru that thick head of yours. I'm glad I'm stuck with you. Without you I'd still be lonely. When you came along you gave me a purpose."They smiled and kissed happily. I smiled and took Edwards hand and he whispered to me

"Don't you worry either you took all my loneliness away and filled the void with all the happiness in the world." He kissed me gently 'you took my loneliness away too.' He smiled

"You know what I don't get you had a pack what happened?" Gai asked

"There's a treaty between the wolves and vampires. One of the conditions was that one of the wolves would imprint on Edward and stop the fighting between them. They didn't like the fact that it was me that imprinted so they banished me and my father from the reservation. We had no choice in the matter, the imprint was decided long ago by are ancestors they have no right to be angry at us for it." I glared at the ring on my finger "But the more I think about it and now that I've meet you two. The more I think that even if this wasn't in the treaty I still think I would have imprinted on Edward." I smiled at the ring "But you know I wouldn't mind."

"That ring, let me see it." Gai asked I gave him my hand and the moment he touched the ring, it came alive and spit something out and hit Gai in the head. Edward's did the same but at Kashi who caught it between his middle and pointer finger. They were two new rings just slightly darker then the originals. "OWW" Gai rubbed his head.

"Well Gai you got what you wanted." Kashi rolled his eyes "Now how do these work?"

"Put them under one of your teeth." They did it not expecting what was going to happen, they screamed "Oops sorry now put them on each other." The rings climbed and attached to their fingers. "Thoughts rings will bring you even closer together and if you're ever separated they'll help ease the pain. And even when you turn to a wolf they don't break they just get bigger."

"Just like my baby." I looked at Gai confused "When I phase the baby douse too. When he's a baby wolf I can hear his thoughts there usually just feelings but that's enough to make me happy, and he gets happy when I talk to him. It's such a wonderful felling and eventually you'll know those feelings too."

"So I'll have babies too?" I was still in shock of knowing that one day I'll be holding life.

"Yes, tell me how long have you been imprinted together?"

"Four days."

"Gezz we got here a little early. You won't go into your first heat until a month after you've imprinted." I was a little frightened and confused "Oh don't you worry I'll tell you everything you need to know. All right, a few days before you go into heat you'll sleep for around 2-3 days. When you wake up you'll eat… a lot. Now when your body thinks it can… survive the mating you'll go into heat. The only thing you'll be thinking of is to reproduce and all Edward will be thinking of is to intake the sent you'll be producing and to make babies. Neither of you will be able to control what you're doing. When the mating is complete Jacob will sleep for a few more days to heal and Edward won't leave your side until you wake up. So before hand I'd go and hunt if I were you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SURVIVE?"

"Well let's just say for you a few broken bones will be the least of your worries. See when your body's getting ready your bones will strengthen but it still probably won't keep you totally unharmed but don't worry you shouldn't die that's why Edward won't leave your side until he knows your ok."

"Darling I think you're just Making him even more nerves. Don't worry Jacob; Gai's survived the process 20 times."

"Yah and if it doesn't work the first time you won't do it again until half a year goes by. But hopefully you won't have as hard of a time getting pregnant as me."

"Right… ok… do you want children?"

"Well it's not like we have much of a choice but I'd love to have children with you."

I don't know how I feel about kids but Gai says it's an enjoyable experience in wolf form. I bet the baby would be downright adorable if Edward and I are the parents. Maybe it won't be so bad.

~Me~

Well… I don't know what to say. Tell me what you think please ^-^ OH I Know Bella's an idiot… Yep ^-^


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected Surpuises

Chapter 11 Unexpected Surprises

Please notice the S in surprises.

~Jacob~

It's only been a week and I'm a freaking mess… and the fact that Gai can't remember a thing about the mating parses, ISN'T HELPING. They had me taken out of school, 'which I don't mind it's not like I'm going anywhere' Gai says that from the mating till I have the baby is born I'll have "urges" 'which scares me.' I've seen one of Gai's "urges" and it was scary. We were just hanging out and he said he was getting hungry. His eyes went from small to big again, he phased ran out of the house and in 5 minutes was back in the living room with a full grown male moose! Oh and I'm not done yet he forced everyone to watch him eat the entire thing! When he finally phased back he didn't remember a thing and Kashi just said this was normal! THAT'S WHAT I HAVE TO LOOK FORWARD TOO _YIPPEE_! Other than that I've had "bonding" time with Alice, Gai and Rosalie which consisted of shopping and lots of it. By the end of all the shopping I had enough supplies to have 30 children and… a house in Germany? Kashi said they could spar one of theirs and that Gai wants use to come live there forever… right… yep _its going great. _Yawn and I'm tired as hell…

~Edward~

"Jack? ... Jacob… JACK!" I shook Jacob but nothing. It was like he was in a coma.

"What happened?" Gai asked

"He just passed out!"

"Huh maybe… he's 'yawn' early… 'Crash'" and Gai was passed out right next to Jacob… _great_.

"What the hell is it with the loud noise down here?!" Rosalie came down the stairs and saw the two passed out wolves "Oh good there dropping like flies." She smiled I hissed at her.

"ROSALIE this is serious go get Kashi and Carlisle!" she was back in seconds.

"_Oh lovely _'Sigh' well we can't do anything till they wake up. At lest we also know that they sleep before labor." Kashi surges "Well let's get them to bed and get prepared… let's see we'll need a shit loud of food and medical supplies."

"I have the medical supplies covered." Carlisle informed

"Good. Come on Edward… don't worry, he'll be fine."

I picked up Jacob and just held him for a little while just looking at him, wishing he didn't have to go down such a dangerous path, but I guess it's too late for that. I'm sorry my pinecone. I nuzzled him and kissed him as I brought him to my room. I placed him gently tucking him into the new black cherry wood bed I got just for him. His thoughts were so strange all I heard was 'must sleep, sleep, sleep' it didn't sound like my Jacob… Jacob. A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped… 'I never jump.' I didn't even know anyone was coming.

"You can hear him can't you?" I looked at Kashi and nodded. "Scary isn't it? I guarantee you Gai is thinking the same thing… it's like they're in an animal state of mind. Like their wolf instincts just kick in just to survive {Phasing when threatened} and too reproduce. Like any other animal, and we too have instances like that… let's go, we need to go 'shopping'… and, I want to talk to you." I gave one last kiss and I followed.

When we got out side Emmett was honking a horn to a… 18-Wheller?

"Kashi? Do we really need to get _this_ much food?" Kashi snickered

"No it's what's in the 18-wheller I need."

"Eddy its freaking sweet! Can we get one?" Emmett pleaded. Kashi diapered and I hear a very loud engine start 'oh gods it's a vehicle.'

"NO… HOW?… IS THAT A TANK!?"

"Yep, I fixed her up so she meets road regulations. You know… seat belts, speed, and no missals."

"OH GOD, AND NO YOU CAN'T HAVE ONE!" Emmett pouted

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I notified the police, and I have papers. When you get inside I promise you'll change your mind." Oh was I surprised. It looked like the inside of any minivan you see now a days.

"Wow it's roomy."

"Oh Eddy can I come too?"

"You ok with hearing a sappy story?" Kashi asked and Emmett nodded "Ok lets go." and we started to drive fast to gods knows were. "Well let's just say if Gai didn't come and gave me a purpose to keep living. I don't know where I would be right now. Jacob did the same for you. He made your life less lonely and easier to bear."

~Somewhat of a story time~

"At first I didn't like Gai, he just wouldn't leave. He kept saying that 'he couldn't leave, that I'm the resin he's here.' So I let him live with me, it's not like I could just kick him out, he had nowhere to go and he couldn't remember anything. I started working as a teacher again to support him and he'd do little things like clean or bring me my 'lunch' to work… of course I think he did that to just make the other teachers jealous… he'd always wore the skimpiest outfits to the school none the less."

"One day when I came home I found him asleep on the kitchen floor so I brought him to bed. He was still asleep when I went to work the next morning and he didn't bring me my lunch that day. He wouldn't wake, I was getting worried so I stayed by his side. He woke 2 days later, and walked right by and didn't even glance at me. I followed him to a pasture… he didn't phase he just killed the cows as a human and eat 3 of them. When he was finished, he looked at me but it's as if he wasn't really there… but that didn't matter because when that scent hit me, that's all I wanted. I don't really remember what I did but that smell kept getting better, until the scent of Gai's normal mulchy smell brought me back… and I saw what I did. He was asleep again but his entire lower body was bruised, cut, bloody, broken. I was the one that did that to him. I brought him home and took him care of him, and waited for him to wake up again, if he woke up again. His body was healing as he sleeper but not nearly as fast as normal. When he finally woke 3 days later, the first thing he said was 'Kashi I hurt.' It was all my fault, for not controlling myself, for not protecting him. At that time I finally realized that I do care for Gai and I'd try my hardest to protect him even if it costs me my life, I'd be there for Gai.

~ T^T ~

"Edward you have to promise me that you'll try to control yourself. Remember that it's Jacob and that you don't want to hurt him, that you can't hurt him." 'It's too hard to see the one you love get hurt by your own hands… it's too hard to bear.' Kashi said in his thoughts and I listened.

"I will. I can't bear to think of possibly hurting him. Kashi, you're worried about what will happen to Gai aren't you?"

"I don't like bringing him down a dark tunnel, and not know what will be waiting for us on the other side… that's why we're here now to brighten up your own tunnel, so you don't have to go through it alone."

"That had to be the saddest thing I ever heard" Emmett pretended to sob "Don't worry guys you have me and the rest of the family by your side too!"

"Thanks Emmett." Kashi and I thanked him. Right were not in this alone we have are family too, they'll always be there for us. We'll get through this… Jacob.

~Me~

OMG well there's a baby on the way and baby making on the way! That will be one busy day for are Twilight pales and me, if I can stop procrastinating. ^-^


	12. Chapter 12 Life is Like a Road

Chapter 12 Life is Like a Road

~Edward~

"Will someone please tell me how much longer!" Emmett complained "Edward, please tell me where he's taking us! For the love of god we've been in this tank for four hours!"

"Emmett, all I see in his head is him, mulching his garden."

"Mulching his garden? For crying out loud, KASHI!"

"Huh, oh sorry I got lost on the road of life. What did you want?"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE WERE GOING!" Emmett _politely _asked.

"I all ready told you were getting food."

"What grocery store is FOUR HOURS away that we need to go to!"

"Grocery store? They don't sell cows at grocery stores."

"Cows?" I asked

"Well yah… that's all Gai was interested in during his "feeding". I would have brought our own cows from home, but you'd be surprised how hard it is to transport animals. I mean it was easier to get a tank over here but not a few farm animals?" Kashi sighed "Were going to a farm in Wyoming that I know the owners of."

"Are they like us?" Emmett asked

"Let's just say there old war buddies."

The ranch we came to only 25 minutes later was what Kashi called a cow and calf operation. It was one of the biggest in the US. The "war buddies" as he called them were definitely not vampires but they are… something.

"Ennis, Jack it's good to see you my old friends." Kashi shook the hands of two men in cowboy hats.

"Kashi it's good to see you again, but where your little lady and how are these fellas you've got here?" the smaller of the two named Jack asked in a southern accent.

"Well the "little lady" is sleeping. These are my friends Edward and Emmett. Edward here has his own 'little lady' he's gota take care of, and that's why we're here."

"You found another one Kashi?" Ennis asked in a low hushed voice

"They needed someone there to help them along. They live up in Forks, Washington with their coven of vampires." Kashi informs and Ennis and Jack nod

"Ok well let's set you guys up, Junior." Ennis calls "Now how many head will you be needing?" Ennis asked as a young girl with long red hair came running up to us.

"Um let's just go with 10."

"Junior, will you go load up 10 of the best cows in heard 14, please."

"Sure thing daddy." And she was off running again.

"That's are darling little girl of 19 years." Jack proudly said

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" I asked

"Not at all. You see me and Ennis are werewolves, but not like the little Ladies. We were changed during the war, for attack and threat prepuces against the enemy. They held us against our wills, chained in cages with walls lined with silver. We were always kept with are partners. That was the only thing that kept us sane; of cores they only did that for their own protection, an angry werewolf is the last thing you want on your hands." Jack laughed dryly "Well all that matters is that we're happy now." I watched as Ennis consoled Jack, it made me sad.

I miss you so much Jacob…

~~~~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~~~

"You know I don't think the girls will like having 10 cows on the front lawn." Emmett said looking at the trailer holding the cows behind the tank.

"They'll just have to live with it for a few days." I said annoyed and Emmett got angry

"Fine if your gana be a douche, I'm gana annoy you with my singing." Emmett starts singing 'I'm like a bird'

"OMG Kashi I'm just going to run home-"

"No you will not! The hole reason I brought you on this trip was to get your mind off of Jacob, it wouldn't help you or Jacob if you spend all your time worrying. The girls are watching them so don't worry… and EMMETT SHUT UP! This is the last time I bring you guys anywhere." I feel like I'm 5… I have messed up family members.

~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~~~

HOME thank god! NO more family bonding. Of cores I have Jacob to think of, to take care of and I'm glad to be back. It was late and he was the first thing I wanted to see. I ran up the stairs ignoring the stupid comments from Rosalie about the cows. All I wanted to see was Jacob, but when I saw him. It brought me back to my senses, that this was happening. That here is the person I care the most and I can't do anything just wait. I just wanted to hold him and listen to his thoughts like a broken record. You'd think that it would be as annoying as Emmett's singing, but it wasn't. It's time like these I wish I could sleep to pass the time…

Stupid road of life…

~Me~

Sorry it took so long my computer was being a meany. I wanted a weird bonding, long ass road trip that every ones had with their family and procrastinating chapter. I swear to the 4 winged vulture that Jacob and Gai will wake up in the next chapter! ^-^


	13. Chapter 13 A Painful Pleasure

Chapter 13 A Painful Pleasure

Warning sexual content! I just hope it's not too bad, but I need to stop procrastinating. ^-^ For this chapter if anything is in '….' Then it's what's going on inside in Jacobs head.

~Edward~

I just laid there, next to Jacob… listening to only his babbling thoughts. Not knowing how much time had passed or what else was happing in the world, but none of that mattered, only him. I guess I really didn't know how much time had passed, because one second I'm in the bed and next I was thrown against a wall. I looked at the bed and all Jacob did was sit up. His eyes were only focused on whatever was in front of him. He got up and walked as if he were still asleep or a robot. All he was saying in his head was 'hunt… food… find'

I followed; he disappeared out the door and on to the front lawn. Gai was there waiting for something and I realized it was Jacob he was waiting for. Like animals they ran in a pack and hunted the cows one by one… they didn't have a chance. Even after all the hunts I've been on, all the things I've killed, I just couldn't watch what was happening in front of me. So I looked away.

"You know you should eat one too." I looked and Kashi was standing right next to me watching like he'd seen it a hundred times before… and he had, he's probably seen worse too. "You haven't eaten in days, and probably wouldn't have another chance for awhile."

"I'm not hungry…"

"Let's just say, you should eat… It'd be for Jacob's benefit if you did… would you rather be full and out of control or hungry and out of control?"

I didn't say anything I did what was best for Jacob. I eat and watched as Jacob came up to me, blood dripping all the way down his body. He walked past me shifted for only a second. I wondered why? 'Follow… time… come' He shifted just to get his clothes off faster, I realized. I walked closer to him. It hit me, his scent had changed ever so slightly, but it was mouth watering. He ran, I followed. I don't even know where we went… but it didn't matter.

I found him laying on his stomach, ass in the air, on a mossy field waiting for me. 'Come mate…' He wiggled a bit, positioning himself even more. 'Please.' I couldn't control myself. I had to do as I was told and even when I tried to stop, that smell just wouldn't let my body stop. I was behind him with one hand griped on his waste clenched hard, afraid he'd try to get away and I well knew he wouldn't. The other hand was undoing my pants. Without any warning I just pushed in, I knew he was expecting it that way but I was so forceful. There was a ripping sound, scream and a dripping sound. But Jacob didn't care 'MOVE' and I did, with every trust there was ether a crunch, snap, rip, cry, or a hiss… but then there was a moan. It had to have been the best thing I've ever heard. So I continued trusting even harder.

His body is just so warm. There was a howl and he got tighter and warmer. So tight, I had to grip on to one of his shoulders just to push back in. I wasn't going to last much longer and I moaned and released as deep as possible. 'BITE!' he snapped. I didn't have time to think about it he hissed at me to bite him again… so I did, on his left shoulder the one I wasn't holding. He might smell nice but he tasted awful. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief and thought 'thank you' His body went limp and he was unconscious again. 'Must heal'

I came back to my scenes; Jacob's scent went back to normal. I truly didn't want to look at what I had done to my beautiful love but I did. He had bloody and deep scratches all over his back, hand prints where ever I had my hands. His beautiful bronze skin was now purple and blue and who knows how many broken bones, he was so torn up.

I couldn't look at him anymore it was all my fault, and I couldn't stop myself from hurting him and I can't do anything to help him now. All I could do now was bring him home and wait.

And I did.

I'm nothing but a monster.

Jacob, I'm sorry.


	14. Chapter 14 Joyous Sorrow

Chapter 14 Joyous Sorrow

~ Gai ~

I came out of darkness and felt movement on my chest. I don't remember what had happened but when I looked down, it didn't matter. Nestled on my left breast was the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on, a precious life that I cared for a year. A baby…. Black curled hair, with matching eyebrows just like mine; the only thing of Kashi's was his nose… he was like if perfection had taken form…

"My little Lee…" Big black eyes opened and looked up at me. "You remember your name little one."

"M-mam-a…. mama." The baby squeaked, I cradled him happily.

"That's right Lee I'm your Mama!" I tried to get up, but couldn't my lower half felt like the muscles had been torn apart. My stomach had burning red, healing claw marks that looked like they came from the inside… 'I'll have to move on four lags...' "Lee you have to do as Mommy dose ok, watch Mommy, don't be afraid."

I laid him on the ground he watched closely. I shifted, his eyes grew wide but he wasn't afraid, he blinked a few times got on his hands and knees and soon a little black pup was standing wobbly in front of me. The only differences between are markings were his front paws were white.

'It's ok little one I'll carry you.' My little pup wasn't expecting to hear my voice through his thoughts.

'Ok mama.' I picked him up by his scruff and ran towards the house. I heard sounds coming from my right and picked up my mates scent… he had been watching over me… When we reached the house I wasn't surprised to see a brooding vampire in the corner. I placed a wide eyed pup on the hard wood floor, he was sniffing the air taking in all the new smells.

'Therese nothing to be scared of little guy your safe here. See that man behind me in the door way? Do you know who he is?' I saw him looking at Kashi through his eyes, saw the memories of are conversations when he was still growing, how I use to describe what I saw and how his father was always the main character.

'That's Daddy.' We both smiled

'Very good! Now change back Lee, just like Mommy.' Lee did so and was now sitting but he still wasn't strong enough to hold his weight and began to fall, before I could do anything he fell into a pair of marble hands.

"He's beautiful Gai…" Edward… I feel like I'm forgetting something… something important… I saw a flash of a broken, bloody body…

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! YOU WOULDN'T BE DOWN HERE IFYOU WEREN'T FEELING BAD FOR YOURSELF!" He didn't say anything or even look at me! So mad!

"Gai!" at that moment a weird over whelming calm came over me and Kashi was holding my shoulders looking at me concerned and angry. "Gai calm down, look what's in your arms."

I looked down and to see my own child clinging to me for dear life. He was so afraid… afraid of me…My precious baby…I did this… and I handed my baby to his father.

"I'm sorry Kashi…"

"It's ok Gai, come on you two need to rest." I nodded and someone handed me my fluffy green bathrobe seeing it was Jasper…

"Thanks…" whispered to him which he knew had more than one meaning. As I began to walk up the stairs I looked back. "Get it together Cullen! You don't wanna mess this up…" I let it go for now, what really need to do now is to be strong for Lee and Jacob… I have a bad felling, and it's never good when I get one of those…

~ Me ~

*twitch* I've written this so many times but every time I did something bad would happen to it! Hopefully now I can get the other chapters out faster…


	15. Chapter 15 AWAKEN!

Chapter 15 AWAKEN!

~ Jacob ~

… "Be quite Alice"

"You be quite!"

….."No you!"...

"Gai Alice shut up!"…

"Rosalie don't tell us to shut up!"

"How about you all shut up! Is this how you treat every one that's trying to sleep!"

I grumbled, I was still lying on my stomach, to afraid to move at the moment but surrounding me were all the females and Gai. Of course Alice and Gai were fighting on who can over crowd the bed the most! Why'll Rosalie leaned against the wall and Mrs. Cullen was sitting in a chair next to me.

"Sorry…." Gai and Alice muttered

"What are you guys doing in here anyway?"

"Waiting for you to wake up!" Alice smiled

"Or die…."

"Rosalie!" Mrs. Cullen warned I ignored it and tried to shift to my side.

"Sooooooooooo how is everything… I'm obviously not dead! Gai am I knocked up? _A mother ta be?_" please say no!

"Well I hardly believe you are, Edward would have had to have… bit… you…" He said as he shot daggers in to my back, his bushy brow twitching.

"What?" I looked back in forth between them all… they didn't help at all! Then Gai had to scream.

"KASHI GET IN HERE!" Kashi did "I don't care if u have to bring him in here piece by piece just do it! Oh and bring are bouncing bundle of joy in here too!" he smiled brightly it scared me…

"Dose Edward really not wanna come and see me…" I felt heartbroken he doesn't care enough to stay by my side… he doesn't really care at all does he...

"Oh Jaky he's just… stupid." Alice informed me.

"Well I can't find him, but Lee's here." Kashi said as a small child came in running to the bed.

"Kay… Kashi help me out Edward managed to bite Jacob… and I don't know what to do." Gai cried a little

"Don't cry mama let me help." The small toddler cradled up towards me. "I am sorry Mr. Black that your mate is so unyouthful, but I will help you!" The small child smiled brightly like his 'mother' was known for doing. He's so adorable...

"Jacob my guess is that Edward read your mind and knew to bite you, but since he did… you most likely are caring a child. Gai only got pregnant after I bit him the last time around. The venom is probably needed to help protect the baby from your body trying to kill it… are species are just too different for a child to survive without protection…" Kashi's too smart for his own good.

"You're so lucky Jacob I would have given anything to of had Lee sooner…" Gai spoke softly.

"I wouldn't have minded a few years… Gotten to know Edward a little more, maybe realized what a marshmallow he is. He doesn't even have the guts come and see me."

"Can I look at your baby?" the small black haired child said

"Huh yore ganna have to wait a while to see it."

"I don't have to, I can see around an object's past and future… but the baby's ganna be so small I probably wouldn't see very much." Lee laid his head on my stomach.

"Just how long was I asleep?"

"10 days dear, the boys are already cooking a feast for you." Just 10 days and he's already so big?

"Right… thanks Mrs. C" I felt something stuur and noticed Lee was now staring at my stomach intently. "What is it?"

"Oh I get this feeling that there is something… important in there… that is going to be a very good friend of mine… and something else… I do not know, they are too small for me to see yet.

"_They_? As more then one!" He nodded, I think I'm about to die! It seems like I'm going to be doing this on my own… No so called man to help me. I'll have to wait a whole year! And if there's more then one I'm ganna be huge! I think I need to lie down some more…

"We'll have Carlisle check you out some more Jacob, how about you sleep a little more? I'll have some food brought up to you alright dear?" Mama C said

"Yah thanks and I think I'll sleep a little more… In a few days I think I'm ganna go stay with my dad for a while." They all nodded with a slight sadness in their eyes, and Mrs. C ushered them all out of the room.

I curled up on my side and thought for a little while. Wondered how my dad would take it… He'd probably want Edwards's balls on a silver platter... I fell like some drunk ass hoe how had a one night stand and got knocked up… Yep it was kind of like that since I have no recollection to the event at all… and I'm knocked up… I looked at my stomach, I knew I wasn't ready for this yet… but I guess I have a whole year to get ready. I'll sleep on it…

~Me~

._. Si yup… Jake u an't no hoe .

PS. Edwards a jerk.

PSS. BABYS!


	16. Chapter 16 Life Has Weird Meanings

Chapter 16 - Life Has Weird Meanings

~Jacob~

I'm beginning to realize that life isn't very simple... They're so many things we don't understand, but I'm learning that it is one of our jobs in life is to try to figure just enough to survive in this world. In just a few days after I woke up so much has changed, there is still no word from Edward, I don't know where that basterd is or what he thinks of me or resent events... And when that blood sucker finally shows his face it will have a fist permanently attached to it! I'm tired of his bullshit!

Maybe I'm so angry because I don't feel the same strong connection I had to him when I imprinted on him, Gai says it was like that for him too and still is but it's like that connection has been split up among Kashi and Lee giving them an equal amount of his love and devotion. That makes scene I always thought it was stupid that this whole imprinting thing is like just boom you're suddenly obsessed with serving this one person for the rest of your life... so much for free will! A child thou, I can understand to a parent how that would become the most important thing to you... My father is so protective over me and my sisters and I can see myself being like him not just protective but being a father in general... I was just hopping not this soon or with these circumstances.

I've decided to go back home for a while or start living in a new home. I'm not leaving because of the Cullen's, no they're great but I feel that I need to be with my father, I can't keep this from him. Kashi and Gai are going back to Germany for a little while, Kashi has work to attend and to my understanding Gai wants to and I quote 'Rub it in those ugly jelly hoes faces that I can have beautiful babies with devilishly sexy man and they can't.' Kashi also said to me that whatever I do from now till I have the babies (and he says this in a very eary yet somewhat tortured way) is not my fault and whatever happens I cannot control it's just the hormones. Kashi looked so scared like he was having some weird flash back. I asked him how bad could it be in a sarcastic way and he just looked me dead in the eye and said one word.

"Lawnmower."

With that he left me on the front porch of the Swan residence. I was both confused and scared... now I had to face the music and tell my dad he's going to be a grandpa which will be awkward because I'm the one knocked up... I'm a guy... Only 16... and he'd probably expected for my sisters to be halving kids first... and I'm a dude...

I just stood in front of the door like an idiot. I was totally chickening out too but the door opened before I could escape, and it had to be Bella she screams like a banshee and plows into me with arms of steel.

"JAKEY!"

"Hay Bells... oww watch the goods girl it's more than just me your squeezing to death!"

"Wadaya mean?" She lets up and I put her hand on my (for now) flat muscular stomach. "You mean... You're..."

"Yah Bells I'm Pregnant." She had little to no expression on her face until she smirked and said.

"You know I always thought I'd be the first one to be knocked up."

"Oh hardy har har Bella where's my dad I need to talk to him about all this shit."

"Oh he's been standing behind you for a while now." I turn around and my dad is not looking very happy.

"Ahhh hi dad..."

"Where is he Jacob!"

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know! He didn't just up and leave did he?!" I couldn't say anything because even know I'm angry at Edward I still miss him. "That's it his ass is grass. No scratch that I'm going to use him like kindling I here vampires burn great! Ital save me on fire wood!"

My Dad didn't stop fuming till Charlie came home and tried to calmed him down. I could still hear them arguing from my room upstairs, but it quieted down an hour later. It is going to be a long year...

~Me~

hi people I can't believe you guys actually like my crappy written story I'll try to keep updating I hope that my style of writing hasn't changed to much... so here's a taste the next ones going to be fun and crazy XP


End file.
